


Pokemon X

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: Pokemon Cherik [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, X-Men, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Charles Xavier Loves Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik You Slut, Erik is a Sweetheart, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Training, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Sebastian Shaw Being an Asshole, Sebastian Shaw is Not That Bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Erik the red one of the greatest Pokemon trainers in the world. His partner Houndoom named receives a brand new Pokemon at the behest of his best friend (and secret crush) Professor Xavier ( a Pokemon research scientist)and his partner skitty named Rae . Erik trains his new igglybuff Charlie as he has to deal with the problems that come with being a member of the elite four.
Relationships: Alex Summers & Scott Summers, Alison Blaire/Cain Marko, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Yashida Mariko
Series: Pokemon Cherik [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943602
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big fan of @Jadenvargen on Tumblr. This Pokemon au was inspired by the cherik art they made. If you know the account than you know who I'm talking about.

"Erik!" Charles said with a smile. "I was starting to think you have forgotten about me," Charles said walking up to the trainer. He is accompanied by his abra Cerebro. Erik scoffs at the notion. "I had to make sure you haven't died with those weak Pokemon to protect you," Erik said looking away.

Then Rae the skitty runs over to Jakob the houndoom happily. Erik is beginning to suspect that his partner has a crush on the other Pokemon. Although perhaps it just means that Erik and Jakob have more in common than he thought. They both have feelings for someone who is way out of their league. He often wonders if his Magnemite Magneto has feelings for Cerebro. 

Then Erik sees a small Pokemon in the professor's arms. Then the next thing he knows. The little igglybuff finds a way into Erik's arms."Oh, look Erik. She likes you!" Charles said.

"Uh." Erik trying to say something.

"Oh keep her my friend. I know you'll take care of her." Charles said softly.

"Uh If….if it makes you happy Professor," Erik said unable to say no to those gorgeous eyes of his. 

When Erik begins to train new Pokemon. He tells the rest of his team to go easy on her. "Look Magneto. Take it easy on her. Perhaps since you haven't evolved yet. You won't do too much damage." Erik said.

"Mag?" Magneto said.

"Look she's young and we're going to train her. We owe to the professor. After everything he has done for us," Erik said.

"Mag!" Magneto said.

"Okay, Charlie. Try to use...any moves to defend yourself okay. Don't be nervous." Erik said.

"Iggly!" Charlie said. 

Soon Charlie tries to use tackle Magneto but the magnet Pokemon kept trying to dodge her. 

Erik trains his new team member for several hours until he decided that they needed a break. So he takes the training Pokemon to the nearby Center. "Magnus. Back so soon." Doctor Reyes said. 

"Don't worry. It's Magneto and the newest member of my team. Charlie" Erik said.

"Where did you get her?" Reyes asks.

"Professor Xavier let me have her. She quite literally jumped in my arms." Erik admits.

"Must have a real soft spot for you then." She said with a smirk. 

"....Look are my Pokemon ready or not?" Erik asks not amused. 

"Yes yes. You've been working on training them real hard. Not too hard I hope." The doctor asks. 

"Never! I love them as if they were my own children. Pokemon abusers should be given the death penalty." Erik growls. 

"If only all trainers were like you." She said then hands him Charlie and Magneto back.

/Soon./ Erik thinks to himself. /Soon Charlie will evolve. And then the professor will be happy./ 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a member of the elite four. He has certain obligations when he is not being a member of the government. Erik has a battle Island named Genosha. Where Humans and Pokemon of all regions can learn to be happy and free.

Months soon pass and Charlie settles in Erik's team quite nicely. So Erik thinks it's time to show her off to everyone on Genosha. And it turns out that she is a very big hit with the residents.

"She's so CUTE!" Erik can hear his followers say.

"Thank you, Kitty. Charlie enjoys being called that." Erik said.

"So when do you think she'll evolve?" Bobby said. 

"No idea. I will need to have her battle someone to make sure that she becomes stronger." Erik said.

"Oh! I'll help. My Magby needs training anyway." John said. 

Erik smiled and patted his disciple pel on the head. "I appreciate this." 

Soon Erik brings John to the training arena. "Charlie. It's practice time." Erik said.

"Iggly!" Charlie said.

"Come on Magpie!" John said.

"By!" Magpie said.

"Magpie use ember!" John said. 

"By!" Magpie said as fire comes out its mouth. 

"Dodge it and use pound!" Erik said.

Charlie dodges the move and gets a hit on her opponent. However, Magpie is still standing.

"Alright then. Magpie use fire punch!" John said.

"Disable it and use tackle!" Erik said. 

Soon Charlie disables the move and hits Magpie again. 

"Magpie use flamethrower!" John said.

Charlie is hit and soon is swept away by the fire. However when Charlie managed to get up. She started to glow. "Hey! You're evolving!" Erik said with pride.

"Woah. Jigglypuff!" John said then got his Pokedex out. 

"Jigglypuff! The Balloon Pokemon. If it inflates to sing a lullaby, it can perform longer and cause sure drowsiness." The Pokedex said.

Erik can't help but notice that the Pokedex sound exactly like Charles. Which he admits he doesn't mind. However, he fails to notice when Charlie begins to sing.

"Jigglypuff, 

Jiggly, yy-puff, 

puff

Jigglypuff,

Jiggly" 

As the song gets louder and strangely soothing. Soon Erik, John, Magpie fall to the ground and goes to sleep. Everyone in the audience soon falls asleep as well. 

  
  


When Charlie stops singing she noticed that everyone is asleep. "Jiggly?" Charlie asks confused at what happens. So Charlie just goes to Erik and cuddles with him. Soon Erik wraps his arms and her and she falls asleep as well. 

When everyone starts to slowly wake up they noticed that Erik is still asleep with Charlie in arms. Soon everyone starts to giggle and chuckle and immediately take photos of the sleeping Magnus. When Erik wakes up at last he noticed that everyone was gone and Charlie was still asleep. So he takes her to his room and gently puts her down on his bed. Erik then kisses Charlie on her forehead and quietly exists out the room

_**/Alright then. Now that Charlie has evolved. Charles will have to be impressed./** _Erik thinks to himself. 

"Hey, Dad. Heard you got a new Pokemon that just evolved." Peter said struggling to keep a straight face. 

"Oh, I see. Because she happens to be cute and cuddly compared to my other Pokemon." Erik said rolling his eyes.

"That and the fact she makes a great cuddle buddy," Peter said with a smirk. Then pulls out his phone and shows him the photo. Then bursts out laughing when he sees his father's face turn red with embarrassment. 

"Where...where did you get that?" Erik asks.

"It's all over the pokenet. Everyone on the island noticed that you were still asleep. Charlie fell asleep in your arms." Peter explains.

"Oh my god," Erik said horrified. _**/That means everyone else has probably seen it. Oh, Arceus help me if Logan saw this. If CHARLES sees this. He'll never let me hear the end of this./**_ Erik thinks. **_/I can never this place again. I can never leave my room!/_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik shows off Charlie as Jigglypuff. The Professor is proud of the course of events. Then he asks Erik for help on a mission. Erik being a member of the elite four is more than welcome to help him.

After getting over his own humiliation of being embarrassed by sleeping on the job. Erik decided to show Professor Xavier's Charlie's progress.

"Erik! You're back!" Charles said with a smile.

"Yes, I have returned," Erik said with a smile and then grabs Charlie's Pokeball and then lets her out. "Come on Charlie. Let him see your progress!" Erik said.

"Jiggly!" Charlie said.

Charles's eyes widen with pure joy when he sees the Jigglypuff in front of him. "My god Erik. That's amazing!" Charles said. 

"With the proper training. She shall soon vanquish all her opponents." Erik said with pride. 

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Hank and I have to go to all the regions for several lectures on Pokemon." Charles said.

"Let me guess. You want me to bodyguard you in case your Pokemon can't protect you. I'll be happy to. As it is part of my duties to guard the leading expert on Pokemon genetics." Erik said.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Charles said. "Hank! Good news he said yes!" Charles said.

"So does this mean I have to run the lab?" Hank asks. 

"Hank you'll be fine. You're just as good of a scientist as I am." Charles said. 

"Oh really? Thank you, Professor." Hank said.

"Hank Mccoy. I have heard of you. You work with Charles. Your research is incredible. What Pokemon do you have on your team?" Erik asks.

"Blastoise, Gyarados, Oranguru, Rillaboom, Slaking, Luxray," Hank said.

"One day. We have GOT to have a Pokemon battle." Erik said very impressed with the team he has.

After making sure that Erik was properly packed. He checked to see which Pokemon he would take. Charlie, Jakob, Magneto were no question. Kreig his red Gyarados. Felsen his tyranitar. Mark his Marowak.However, he figured that since this was an escort mission and Charlie JUST turned into a Jigglypuff and Magneto hasn't even evolved yet. Perhaps one more Pokemon will help. So he takes his Charizard just in case he needs extra firepower. 

"Erik are you ready to go?" Charles asks.

Erik nods. "Yes let's go." 

Soon they started heading off. "So where are we going to first?" Erik asks. 

"Almia," Charles said.

"Hmm alright, the. We're in Kanto right now. So we head to Obvlia first and then onward." Erik said.

"Any known boats that can take us?" Charles asks.

"Oh trust we me. We need no boats." Erik said with a grin.

When they reach the shores. Erik starts to take out Kreig's Pokeball. "Alright, Kreig!" Erik said.

Charles's eyes widen with shock when he sees the magnificent red creature. "Your Gyarados. It's red!" Charles said with a grin. 

"I found him in a lab. Bastards were experimenting on him. I caught them and sent them to prison." Erik said.

"Oh good. I hope they rot." Charles said.

Soon Erik gets on Kreig. Then pats on him and moves to make room for Charles. Charles carefully gets on Kreig. Then they took off into uncharted waters. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Charles's lecture they run into double trouble. And Erik unfortunately knows all the players involved.

After reaching land Erik and Charles take a break and allow Kreig to rest. 

"So….Did you bring any Pokemon with you?" Erik asks after finishing the bite of his sandwich.

"Of course I did!" Charles said with a smile. "Why? Are you challenging me to a battle?" 

"I am curious how you can handle yourself old friend," Erik said. Then he grabs two of his pokeballs and summons Jakob and Magneto. "Your turn," Erik said. 

Charles then summons Rae and an Eevee. "Rae and Eve. You're up." 

"You named your Eevee Eve?" Erik asks. 

"You named your magnemite magneto?" Charles retorts. 

Erik chuckles. "So do you plan on evolving her into an Espeon?" He asks.

"Hmmm maybe. But maybe I'll just turn her into an Umbreon. I always enjoy the dark types anyway." Charles said with a smirk.

Erik's face turned red from blushing and coughs nervously. "Um yes. Well. Let's get this started." He said then walks a bit further away from the professor. 

Eve faces off against Magneto. Rae is up against Jakob. Magneto and Eve look up to the task. While Jakob is….hesitant to fight Rae. Rae does not feel the same way.

"Jakob. I know that you don't want to hurt Rae. But think about it this way. You'll be helping her get stronger." Erik said with a smile. Jakob simply nodded and got his game face on. "Alright then. Jakob use flamethrower!" Erik commands. Soon fire comes out of Jakob's mouth. "Magneto use thundershock against Eve!". Soon Magneto's body surrounds itself with electricity and it forms a blast that is heading towards Eve. 

"Rae dodge it and use ice beam!" Charles said. Rae complies and an ice beam is shouted through her mouth. "Eve dodge it and use tackle!" Eve moves out the way and tackles Magneto to the ground. 

When the ice and fire combined water got all over everyone. After the battle was done. Erik thought it would be best if they call it a draw. 

  
  


***

After making sure that Kreig is up to continue the journey. They head to the first Island. Erik and Charles try to head to the sight of Charles's lecture. However on their way to the ranger academy. A police blockade prevents them from continuing. 

"What's going on?" Erik asks.

"Team Hydra is at it again." 

"Will someone please stop them?!

"Team Hydra? I thought that they weren't in this region?" Charles asks.

"Guess they moved." Erik shrugs. Then tries to move past the crowd to get closer. 

"Erik!" Charles said. "Where are you going?!?" He asks.

"I'm a member of the elite four. Hydra is my enemy. I'm just doing my job." Erik smirks.

When Erik gets to the officers in charge he is blocked.

"Look pal I don't care who you are but you can't cross the barricade." 

Erik just rolls his eyes and walks past them. Then he sees the hydra members in question. "Oh god. The strucker twins." He mutters. 

"Hey!" The cop said.

"Officer stay back. These two are dangerous." Erik warns him.

"Well well, Erik the red. Far way away from home aren't you." Andrea said with a smirk.

"Andrea. Andreas. Up to no good as usual." Erik said shaking his head. Then he sees their Pokemon. Mightyena,Arbok, Nidoking, Seviper and Nidoqueen. "Hmmm looks like I will have to use more than one." Then he takes out Magneto, Felson, Mark, and Dante his Charizard. 

"Erik?!?" 

Erik turns to see and smiles as he sees a former student of his. "Sean!" He said. We noticed that he is also on the scene. Along with his Pokemon partner Loudred. 

Charles then catches up and joins Erik

"What are you doing?" Erik asks.

"Well, I can't just let you fight them by yourselves!" Charles said then pulls out his Alakazam 

"It doesn't matter how many of you are there. We'll take you all on!" Andreas said.

"We shall never be destroyed!" Andrea said.

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place!" Andreas said.

'We serve none but the Master as the world shall soon serve us!" Andra said

"Hail team hydra!" The twins say in unison. 

"Otto would be so proud of you," Erik said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare say his name!" Andreas said. "Nidoking position sting!" 

"Abraham Shadowball!" Charles said.

"Felson Hyperbeam," Erik said.

Soon all the Pokemon started attacking each other and their trainers try to avoid getting hit by the incoming fire.

"Why are you doing this?" Sean asks.

"Hydra answers to no one," Andreas said. 

Andreas felt uneasy about the way the tide of the battle not going in their favor. "Brother. We must leave. The boss will not be pleased if we don't hurry up." She warns him. Soon she pulls out a few orbs and throws them on the ground. 

"Smoke bomb!" Erik said. Soon everyone was coughing. When the smoke was clear. The twins were gone. "Damn. They got away." 

"You seem to know them personally." Charles points out.

"I used to work with them. They were just spies for hydra. And...I killed their father." Erik admits.

"Well, that will certainly give anyone a grudge," Sean said. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were stationed somewhere else." Erik asks curiously.

"Vacation," Sean said with a shrug.

"And was nowhere else available?" Erik jokes.

"Careful. Don't want anyone to hear you making jokes." Sean said. 

"What were they after?" Charles asks. 

"Not sure. But I'm sure that Sean can figure it out." Erik smirks. Then he looks at the building. **/Shaw industries? Could they want to start a war with Team Hellfire?/**

"Haha," Sean said rolling his eyes. "Wait a minute. Why are YOU here?" He asks.

"Escort mission," Erik said. "Xavier. Sean." He said introducing the doctor. 

"Xavier...Doctor Xavier?" Sean asks. 

"You've heard of me?" Charles asks surprised.

"A few stories here and there," Sean said.

"Anyway. We're on our way to the Ranger Academy because Xavier here has a lecture there." Erik said. Then he pulls out his Charizard. "Dante your turn." 

"If you're still here by the time Charles's lecture is over. We can catch up." Erik said as he helps Charles get on Dante. 

"I know how to reach you." Sean said with a smile.

Then Erik has Dante fly them to rest of the way. 

*** 

Meanwhile in the headquarters of team hydra. An evil plan is about to commence. 

"We got the files you requested. However, we met with unforeseen complications. Erik the red was there and almost stopped us." Andreas admits.

"We need to do something about him Red Skull. Or else the alliance will fall apart and the plan will fail." Andrea said.

"Why do you think we formed this alliance in the first place. To get rid of Erik Lehnsherr and to take team hellfire off the board." Red Skull.

"And what exactly IS the plan?" Andreas asks.

Red skull leads the Twins in the laboratory. "Long Ago. Sebastian Shaw made the ultimate Pokemon. And he uses it as a " gift" to his prize pupil. 

"Shaw...MADE a Pokemon?" Andrea asks. 

"Yes. And the fool didn't even use it to take the world for his own. Erik has made him weak. The so-called Black king has an unbearable affection for his favorite pawn." Red Skull explains then shows him the small Pokemon locked in a cage. 

"No matter. If he will change the way the world works with the power he possesses. Then we will have to make our own. I call it Kobik. And it will help us to take out all our enemies." 

The small blue creature in question just tilts its head as the human's talk. "Mew?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to finishing the update.


End file.
